1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to archery arrows and more specifically to an arrow insert with undercut head.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Historically there have been many advancements in the art of archery. From the earliest time when man first affixed a flint point to the end of a slender stick, and propelled it form a bow, he has strived to increase the performance and accuracy of the arrow. New materials with greater strength, lighter weight projectiles, and aerodynamic vanes have all helped to increase performance, but there has always been an issue with dynamic forces on the arrow itself, and the consistent alignment of the arrow tip.
The present invention takes arrow performance to an all new level, by strengthening the forward end of the arrow shaft itself.
Prior art of an arrow point has been good at best, where the neck of the point and the threads might be off concentrically from the arrow insert, of the tip itself. All the archer could hope for was to screw the arrow tip into the arrow insert, and hope that they would align well enough to make the arrow fly with acceptable accuracy. More recently, an O-ring was slid on the neck of some arrow tips. This O-ring was compressed between the base of the arrow tip and the arrow insert. Though this helped alignment ever so slightly, it offered no long term solution, as the arrow tip could still be mis-aligned.
Another problem associated with high powered bows and standard style inserts is that when an arrow shaft is cut perpendicular to its length, a weakness is created at the most critical point, the end that impacts the target. When an arrow insert is positioned at the end of an arrow shaft, upon impact, these extreme forces are applied to the end of the shaft at its weakest point. Since the end of the shaft is flat, and the collar on the insert is flat, these forces are allowed to go out radially form the arrow, causing the front end of the arrow shaft to mushroom as the arrow insert is forced backwards.
The present invention strengthens the forward end of an arrow by cutting the front end of the arrow shaft at an angle, and machining the collar on the insert at an angle to mate with said shaft end, the pressure from impact is confined, thus eliminating the mushrooming effect of standard style inserts and arrow shafts that are cut of perpendicular to the length of the shaft.